It's Tomorrow
by Fizzing Whizbee323
Summary: Annie, Oliver Warbucks, and Grace Fahrell settle into their new lives, with many exciting changes along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Grace quietly shut the door to Annie's room. It had been a long day. Her adoption party was a big hit and a lot of people had shown up. Now Grace had to confront her biggest fear: Oliver. How had he even come to be known to her as Oliver? The first day she had ever worked for him she was scared out of her mind. Now, good heavens, she was in love with the man!

Oliver sat in his office. It had been a great party, and he was tired, but he could just not get to sleep. The last few days had been going through his mind. For the first time, he had let someone, or some people, into his life. He truly loved Annie, and he believed that he truly loved Grace. He had adopted Annie, but now he had to do something about Grace. How had she come to be known in his mind as Grace? He thought about it, and it probably happened that first day she was hired. She looked so frightened; she wouldn't even look him the eye. He had to chuckle to himself. She did get over that quickly, and she was now the only person defiant enough to argue with him. Yes, he was crazy about her. He took the small blue velvet box out of his pocket and held it in his hand. It was time.

_**Togetheratlasttogetherforeverwe'retyingaknottheynevercanseverIdontneedsunshinenowtoturnmyskytoblue.**_

Oliver slowly walked past the door of Grace's bedroom for the third time. What should he say? In his hand he held the blue box that held the engagement ring he hoped Grace would accept. But what to say? He just had to get it over with! He knocked on her door.

Grace sat on her bed. She had to tell Mr. War-_Oliver_- how she really felt about him. But how? Just then, she heard a knock at her door.

Oliver was at the door when she opened it. She was somewhat taken aback, and was at a loss for words for several seconds.

"Oliver?" She finally managed to ask.

"Uh, good evening, Grace," he started, "May I come in?"

She hesitated at first, but backed away to allow him access. She had no idea what was going on, but she hoped it was the opportunity she had been waiting for. He began pacing the floor, silently going over what he was going to say, but suddenly he could think of nothing but of how beautiful she looked in her nightgown with her hair down around her shoulders, a look of confusion and….was she blushing?

"Err, Grace, in the last few days, my feelings towards you," he started, looking at the floor, but not before noticing how Grace's face turned a deeper shade of red. "Have made me realize how ignorant I have been for so many years. Grace, I love you, and I wish for you to accept this, and me." He knelt down in front of her and opened the box. Grace felt herself going weak in the knees. THE Oliver Warbucks, the billionaire, was asking her to marry her? Was she dreaming?

"Oliver, I…I..."

"I understand I'm no amazing catch. My temper is horrid and I'm stubborn and..."

"Oliver, yes. I love you just the way you are. I will marry you."

Oliver slipped the ring onto her finger and then pulled her close, finding her lips with his. He raised his hand to brush a tear away that was rolling down her cheek. She looked up at him, smiling. He thought his heart would burst. All of Grace's dreams were coming true.

_**Whocareswhattheirwearingonmainstreetorsavillerditswhatyouwearfromeartoearandnotfromheadtotoethatmatters**_

They stayed like that for a long time, just holding each other, letting what just happened sink in for both of them. She really agreed to be his wife. Oliver felt like saying Leaping Lizards himself. Finally, he had to pull away.

"It is rather late, so I suppose I should let you get some sleep." He stated. Giving her one final kiss, he turned and walked out the door, leaving Grace standing in the middle of her room. She was going to be Mrs. Warbucks, and she was going to have the most wonderful husband and daughter in the world.

Annie sat bolt upright in bed. She had had the most wonderful dream. She had to tell Miss Fahrell! She quickly padded down the hallway to her room, where she found her new father shutting the door.

"Hi daddy!" Annie started a little bewildered. What was he doing in Miss Fahrell's room? "What are you doing here?"

"Well…I was just…Checking on her…" and with that, Oliver turned bright red and walked toward his room. He wanted Grace to be the one to tell the little girl. THEIR little girl. He smiled to himself and returned to his room.

Grace heard a knock at her door, followed by a quiet "Miss Fahrell?" She turned just as Annie walked in.

"Yes Annie?"

"Well, I had the strangest dream." Annie began.

"Oh?" Grace asked, yawning, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth.

"Yes! Do you want me to tell you about…" Annie trailed off, seeing the ring on her finger. "Miss Fahrell? Where did you get that?"

"Oh, well, Oliver, I mean your father, gave it to me." Grace said, blushing slightly. Then she saw the recognition in the little girl's face.

"Miss Fahrell…did…did…are you going to be my mom?" she asked questioningly, a smile forming on her face.

"Yes, Annie, I am going to be your mom, that is, if you want me to."

Annie threw her arms around Grace. "Of course!"

"Well, that's good. Would you like to sleep here tonight?"

"Sure." Annie replied, scurrying up the bed and getting under the covers. Grace joined her under the blankets and went to turn off the light. "Miss Fahrell?"

"Yes, Annie?"

"Does this mean I get to call you mom?"

"Well, only if you want to."

"Well, I do. Goodnight, Mom." Annie said, laying her head down on the pillow, Sandy taking his usual station on top of her.

"Goodnight, my dear." Replied Grace, turning off the light and snuggling up next to her new daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver and Grace stepped out of the car, back from their honeymoon in Paris, the city Grace had always wanted to visit. It was almost midnight, and they didn't want to wake the whole household. They quietly made their way up to their room, and opening the door, found their little red head fast asleep on their bed, along with her dog, Sandy. They quietly set their luggage down and carried the child to her own bedroom across the hall.

"Oh, Oliver," Grace whispered. "I missed her so much. I almost want to wake her."

"I know." Oliver replied, shifting Annie slightly in his arms as Grace removed her shoes. "But we should let her rest. She has probably been up past her bedtime waiting for us to get home. He laid her down in her bed, where Sandy had taken her usual position, and pulled the covers up. They both kissed her head, and then just stood there for several seconds, holding each other and watching their daughter sleep peacefully. Finally, Oliver pulled Grace out of the room. They had had a long flight and needed to get some sleep before Annie woke them up the next morning.

_**sittinginthedarknesspopcornonyourkneegivethemaidthenightoffturnthekitchenlightoffletsgotothemoviesAnnie**_

Grace opened her eyes to sunlight pouring into their room. She checked the clock, it said 9:30. She had never slept, or rather, been allowed to sleep that late, in a long while. She stretched and rolled to her side, snuggling up against Oliver, who was still very much asleep. She looked at him for a long time, just admiring the man that she had come to love. She wondered what their children would look like. Would they have her curly hair? Would they get his personality? She wondered what he would look like twenty years from now. She wondered where they would be twenty years from now. As she was in this reverie, Oliver opened his eyes to a most beautiful view. There was nothing he loved more than Grace first thing in the morning, with her hair slightly mussed and only half awake. He still could not understand why she had chosen him. They heard a small knock on their door, and then a small red-head peep around the corner of the door.

"Hello? You're home!" Annie shouted running and jumping onto the bed between the two. "I missed you so much! Did you have a fun trip? The Asp taught me some more karate moves, but I promised not to try them on you, Daddy."

Oliver reddened as she called him daddy. It still just seemed like a dream to all of them. He gave the little girl a hug before passing her to Grace, who laughed and rained kisses all over her face. She is such a great mother, he thought to himself. She's a natural. He continued watching for several minutes before he remembered that there was work to be done. He went to get out of bed, but was almost bowled over by Sandy, coming to see where his owner was. Laughing, Oliver laid back in bed. He sure had changed in the last few months, he thought to himself. He hardly yelled anymore, and he was laughing more than ever. And he was smiling. He had everything he could possibly want.

_**Nonecaresforyouasmidgewhenyourinanorphanageitsthehardknocklifesantaclausweneverseesantaclauswhatsthat**_

Oliver, Grace and Annie spent most of the morning in bed, just being together as a family. Around 11, they finally got up and got dressed and headed into the garden for lunch, Annie running ahead of them with Sandy, sometimes stopping to look back at her new parents, and smiling. She was so 

happy that she had a complete family, no, a perfect family. Last year, gee, 2 months ago, she wouldn't have even dreamed of having a family like she had now. She had dreamed of her real parents, but it somehow never compared to what she had now.

Grace and Oliver followed leisurely behind, holding hands and watching their daughter run around the garden in front of them.

"I missed her so much, Oliver." Grace said, walking closer to him and smiling back at Annie, who had run back to give Grace a flower, before running back to Sandy.

"I know. I did too." He agreed, putting his arm around her waist and leading her over to the table, the table where they had that first argument that led them to where they were now. Oliver remembered it well.

_"I love money and power and capitalism, Miss Fahrell. I never have nor will I ever love children."_

_"Well, I thought that after last night-"_

_"Grace…I just noticed something. Have I ever told you how pretty you are when you argue with me?"_ she had blushed very prettily at that.

_"Well, thank you sir, but-"_

_"Oliver."_

_"Oliver…do you really only love money and power and capitalism? They'll never love you back."_

_"Does it mean that much to you?"_

_"Oh, yes Mr. War….Oliver."_

_"Then I'll do it myself."_

_"Oh! I could just kiss you!"_

He remembered that last statement vividly. He _had_ wanted to kiss her.

_**Betchahereadsbetchashesewsmaybeshesmademeaclosetofclothesmaybetheirstrictasstraightasaline**_

Grace was in the library reading a book. But she was more watching Annie and Oliver playing cards on the floor. It was comical watching the grown man sitting on the floor with a dog in his lap, playing 'go fish' with their daughter. When had he changed from the business-loving man to this man that went to mush every time Annie smiled up at him? After Annie yawned for the third time, Grace finally looked over at the clock. It was almost 10pm.

"Annie, I think it's time for bed." Grace said, putting her book down on the table.

"Aww…Mom! Can't we just play one more game?" Annie asked, trying to stifle yet another yawn.

"Annie," Oliver stated, putting the cards away, "It is time for bed. I'm actually quite tired myself." He finished, stretching and faking a yawn. "Go on up and change and we'll tuck you in."

"I'll come help you, dear." Grace said, taking Annie's hand and leading her out of the room. Annie complied, obviously giving up feigning wakefulness. Grace was smiling. She was not used to being called 'mom'. She helped Annie change into her nightgown and get into bed. There was a soft knock at the door and they were joined by Oliver.

"Well, Annie, how do you like having a family?" He asked.

"Daddy, I love it! It is more than I have ever dreamed of. I love you two so much!" Annie answered, throwing her arms around Grace and Oliver.

"And we love you, sweetheart." Grace said softly, kissing the child on the forehead. She watched as Oliver did the same, gently patting her head and scratching Sandy behind the ears. She had to smile to herself. Everything was perfect. Oliver and Grace walked hand-in-hand to their room.

"And are you happy, Grace?" he questioned, taking both of her hands and looking her in the face.

"Of course I am, Oliver. I have everything I could want." She answered, bringing her face up to give him a kiss. He brought her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist. When they finally broke off the kiss, he led her into their room, closing the door softly behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

Grace rolled over… to an empty bed. She rolled back over and looked at the clock, which read 10:30. She had slept in again! She quickly hopped out of bed, but was forced to sit back down by a wave of dizziness. After it passed, she quickly dressed and headed to her husband's office. She had been so tired lately, and she didn't know why.

She entered the office and sat down in her usual chair in front of Oliver's desk. Oliver looked up from his paperwork, and seeing Grace sit down, stood up and took the seat next to hers.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." He said, kissing her and taking her hand in his.

"Oliver," she began, stifling a yawn. "Why didn't you wake me?

"Well," he said, kissing her hand, "you are so beautiful when you are sleeping, I just couldn't bear waking you up. I love watching you sleep." He said, rising to kiss her again.

"I don't know why I have been so tired lately, and this morning I was so dizzy. I guess it's…"

"You were dizzy?" He interrupted, concern etched on his face.

"I'm sure it's just because I have been so tired lately." She reassured him, patting his hand.

"Well I think you should see a doctor."

"Oliver…" she began to protest.

"No buts, you need to see a doctor about this, Grace." He said, and it was final.

"Annie should go for a check-up anyway." Grace justified.

_**Someday'lllandinthenutshousewithallthenutsandthsquirrelssosendthefloodsendthefluanythingyoucandotolittlegirls**_

Punjab helped Annie and Grace back into the car. She still couldn't believe what she had heard.

"Mom?" Annie asked. "Mom?" Grace had been smiling since she left the doctor's office.

"Hmm?" Grace finally responded, snapping out of her reverie.

"Did the doctor have something good to say? You look so happy."

"No," Grace lied. She wanted to tell Oliver what had transpired in the doctor's office before she told anyone else. "I'm just glad to be spending the day with you." She smiled to herself; it was going to be an interesting evening.

_**Sandythereaintnobetterbreedandhereallycomesinhandyespeciallywhenyoureallaloneinthisworldandscareandterriblyfrightened**_

They arrived back at the mansion, when Annie quickly jumped out of the car to play tennis with the asp.

"Annie, not too long now," Grace yelled to the girl's retreating back, "dinner is in half an hour."

"Ok, mom!" She yelled back, running around into the garden. Grace smiled and walked into the house.

"Oliver!" she called as soon as she had stepped inside. "Oliver!"

"I believe he's in his office, Ma'am." said Mr. Pugh, coming around the corner. "He's in with..."

"Thank you!" Grace said back, heading straight to his office, where he was…with President Roosevelt.

"Oh!" She gasped when she walked in, seeing President Roosevelt. "sorry." She whispered, turning around in the doorway.

"Ah! Mrs. Warbucks!" greeted FDR, coming over to shake her hand. "I haven't seen you since the wedding. That was almost two years ago now."

"How are you doing, Mr. President?" she asked, realizing there was no way to get away from this situation at the moment.

"Fine, fine." He said, as Oliver rose to join Grace's side. "I always knew you two were perfect for each other. Now tell me, are there any little Warbucks's in the future?" He asked, chuckling to himself. Grace blushed, while Oliver coughed, changing the subject.

"Franklin and Eleanor are staying for dinner, and maybe even staying the night, depending on the weather." Oliver said. Just then, Drake appeared.

"Dinner is ready, Sir."

"Thank you, Drake. Will you go fetch Annie, please?"

_**Heyhobomanheydapperdanyoustillgotyourstylebutbabyyoureneverfullydressedwithoutasmile**_

The dinner table was full of talk and excitement. The president and Oliver were deep in discussion, talking rather fervently, sometimes Oliver losing his temper a bit. Grace and Eleanor were talking with Annie about this and that. Grace had not been feeling well since the first course came out, and Eleanor noticed.

"Grace, dear, you are looking a little pale."

"I do feel a little…" Grace jumped out of her seat. Oliver noticed immediately, and thought to follow her. But he was entertaining the President…

Grace returned a few minutes later, looking slightly better, although she was holding her head. She took a sip of her water as Oliver leaned over to talk to her.

"Dear, are you alright? He asked quietly, while the table was occupied by Annie telling a joke.

"Yes. I'm fine." She answered, looking at her napkin, feeling a smile appear in the corners of her mouth.

Suddenly Oliver remembered where she had been earlier in the day. "Oh, what did the doctor have to say about you being so tired and dizzy?"

"He said the dizziness would go away eventually, but the tiredness may be here to stay." She answered, giggling to herself. She knew she was leading him on….but she didn't want to just come out and say it with the president at their table.

"Well," he asked, "how long does he think it will be?"

"Oh, about nine months." She answered, and smile breaking out on her lips as she felt her cheeks flush.

"Nine mo…" Oliver whispered, trying to grasp what that time perio….

"LEAPING LIZARDS!" He shouted, boring the expression from their daughter, who got rather quiet rather quickly. He jumped up, pulling Grace up with him and kissing and hugging her as much as he possibly could, before releasing her to look her in the eyes, while placing his hand on her stomach.

"A baby?!"

Grace could hardly squeak out a feeble 'yes' before Oliver had once again swept her up in a kiss that took her breath away.

"Well, Oliver." The president interrupted, after clearing his throat several times. Oliver finally released Grace from his grasp. "I guess this calls for a toast. Congratulations, you three." He finished, looking from Grace to Oliver to Annie.

All Annie, Grace and Oliver could do was smile. FDR whispered under his breath to his wife "about time."


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver and Grace stepped out of the car, Grace holding a small blue bundle in her arms. Annie ran out of the house, eager to meet her new little brother, Samuel. Oliver and Annie slowly followed Grace up the stairs to the nursery, which was painted green with little ducks all around.

"Annie," Grace said. "Come sit in the chair and you can hold your baby brother.

Annie quickly sat down, and took Sam. He was sleeping peacefully, and all she could do was smile. He was perfect. "Leaping Lizards…" she finally whispered. Grace smiled. She had everything she could possibly want, and more. Oliver took the baby, and cooing to his son, laid him in his cradle, while Grace gave Annie a hug.

"I missed you, Annie." Was all she could say. She now had two children, and a man she loved with all her heart.

_**Thesunllcomeouttomorrowsoyougottohangontilltomorrowcomewhatmaytomorrowtomorrowiloveyatomorrowyouronlyadayaway**_

Sam was a good baby, and Annie was a good sister. She was there every morning, so she could hold him or change him while Grace prepared for the day. Soon everything returned to as normal as it could with a five-month-old and an almost thirteen-year-old.

At present they were all down in Oliver's office, where he was dictating a speech to Grace, while Annie held a sleeping Sam in the corner of the room. Oliver was having a hard time concentrating on the speech he was trying to write. Annie had let her hair grow, and it was now shoulder-length, much like Grace's. Grace could have been Annie's mother, had Annie not had bright red hair. Sam had black hair, like himself, but it was curly, like Grace's and he also had inherited her blue eyes. He smiled. His family was so beautiful.

"Oliver?" Grace asked, snapping him out of his reverie.

"Wha…oh, yes." He answered. "Where were we?"

"Umm, 'The recruiting of young men to work for the Public Works Administration'…"

"Ahh…yes." And he began again, only to stop a few minutes later, when he noticed that his son was awake. Taking the boy in his arms, he said to Grace, "I think we should abandon this for the day and go for a walk in the garden.

"I agree." Grace commented, "Are you coming, Annie?"

"Ok. C'mon, Sandy!" She said, as she ran ahead to catch up to her father. Grace smiled to herself as she walked leisurely behind them, Sandy at her side. Oliver and Annie were both wrapped up in the baby, who was giggling.

"C'mon, Mom!" yelled Annie as she came back and grabbed Grace's hand, pulling her along.

_**Wegotannieiwishshewereminewegotanniethatfourthofjulykidwegotannieandshesgotitall**_

Grace woke up again for the third time that week not feeling well. She decided she would just stay in bed and enjoy a relaxing day. But, this did not sit well with Oliver, who always thought the worst when it came to his family. So he called a doctor.

"Oliver, I really don't think I need a doctor." She argued. "I actually feel a little better…"

"Well, just to be sure." He affirmed, kissing her on the forehead before going to get Annie for her lessons.

Annie had known that Grace had not been feeling well, and she thought she may have a theory, but she would let the doctor decide.

Oliver smiled as he walked into the bedroom, carrying Sam over to the bed to give him to Grace.

"Oh, Oliver, I thought maybe I was, but…" she started.

"I know. When should we tell Annie?"

"I think I already know." Came a quiet voice from outside their open door. The owner of that voice, a now rather tall red-headed teenager, came in and sat down on the bed.

"I hope it's a girl." She said, smiling, giving Grace a hug.

Ok… so what does everyone think so far? PLEASE R&R!! k'thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Annie awoke one morning to the strangest thing. Sandy was not in her bed, or in her room for that matter.

"Sandy? She called, waiting for her old friend to come into the room. Maybe he's in the nursery, she thought to herself, getting dressed and going to get Sam. She had taken the responsibility of getting Sam ready for the day some mornings, now that their mother was further along in her pregnancy. When she got there Sam was up and waiting for her, but no Sandy. She quickly dressed Sam and headed for the dining room. Where was Sandy?

Oliver was already down at the breakfast table when they arrived, followed closely by a very Pregnant Grace.

"Dad, Mom, have either one of you seen Sandy this morning?" She asked, giving Sam to Grace.

"I think I saw him out in the courtyard when I came down for breakfast." Oliver answered.

"Ok, I think I'll go check on him."

Annie started to get a bad feeling as she neared the courtyard. Why was Sandy out there?

"Sandy!" She shouted again, as she approached him. He didn't move. "Sandy?" She said, almost in a whisper, her eyes filling up with tears. She ran over to him. "Daddy!"

_**Dumbdogwhyareyoufollowingmeiaintgotacrumbdoghowaboutlettingmebedumbdogdumberthantheycomedog**_

Annie awoke, as she did every morning, except now without her best friend at her side. He had been there when no one else was, he was her best friend, and now he was gone. She went about getting ready, and then went to the tennis court. She had long since been better than the asp, but she still enjoyed playing with him.

After her game, she headed back into the house, carefully avoiding the courtyard. She couldn't go over there, even if it meant taking extra time to go around the house. Inside the house, Sam was playing with his blocks in the living room, while Grace was lying on the couch, reading a book. When Annie entered, Grace looked up from her book and smiled to her.

"Good Morning, Sweetheart," She started, sitting up on the couch and patting the spot on the couch next her. "Come sit down, here."

Annie sat down next to her mother, giving her a hug. "Morning, Mom." She said, looking at her little brother, who had abandoned his blocks and was now coming towards Annie. She opened her arms as he him jumped into her knees.

"How are you doing?" Grace asked, stroking the girl's hair.

"I'm ok." She lied. She did not want her mother to be worrying about her now.

"Annie." Grace said sternly, knowing that she was lying.

"I just… I just really miss him, mom." She finally admitted. "He was my best friend, and I knew that he wouldn't live forever, but…"

"I know. It's still hard." Grace finished for her, giving her a hug. After Annie had calmed down a bit Grace said, "Annie, why don't you go up and get changed for lunch?"

_**Itsthehardknocklifeforusinsteadofteatedwegettrickedinsteadofkisseswegetkickeditsthehardknocklife**_

Oliver, Annie and little Sam were in the library, Sam looking at a picture book, and Oliver and Annie playing cards. They were trying to keep Sam out of Grace's way. She was presently up trying to take a nap, but to no avail. Every time she tried one position, she was kicked in the ribs. So she would roll over, only to be kicked again.

"My heavens, how many legs does this child have?" She said to herself, sitting up and giving up all attempts at sleeping. It had been a long nine months, and it was almost time. She got up and made her way downstairs. Her back was in a lot of pain. A lot more than usual… As she went down the steps, she was overcome with a pain that made her have to sit down on the steps. Oliver had seen this from the library, and quickly ran over.

"Grace? Are you alright?" He asked, concerned.

"Oliver, I think it's time."


	6. Chapter 6

Annie was right about getting a sister. Twice. Grace and Oliver entered the house, each carrying a little baby girl. Annie couldn't wait to meet them. She watched them enter the house from where she was seated on the steps with Sam. Their names were Molly and Lilly. They had Brown, curly hair, like Grace. Annie was very excited. She had always wanted a little sister, much like Molly at the orphanage had been, but this was twice as exciting. Annie was sixteen now, and would be spending time away from home. She had school and dance class and just ordinary young adult things. Annie had been dancing since she had come to live with Oliver, and she had several lead roles in her school's musicals. And she was excited to share these things with her new sisters, well eventually.

Grace couldn't stop smiling. Two girls. She could have never even dreamed of this moment last year. Six years ago she couldn't even picture herself married to the richest man in New York City, with a wonderful adopted daughter, a three-year old boy and now the twins. She looked up the stairs, and saw Annie and Sam sitting on the steps.

"Hi, you two." She said, handing Molly to Oliver. She walked up the steps to them and giving them both a hug. She had been in the hospital a lot longer this time, and she missed her two eldest children.

"We missed you, mom." Annie said, giving her another hug. Annie's puppy, Chance, came out from behind her, yelping to Grace. She giggled, picking up the little puppy. Chance was a little Golden Retriever that had "mysteriously" shown up on the grounds of the mansion. Sam was sitting behind Annie, looking forlornly from Grace to Oliver, who was holding both the twins. Sam was used to being the baby, and he was not happy at all about not being the youngest anymore, or getting a new room next to Annie's.

"Who wants to come see the babies?" Grace asked, more to Sam, trying to cheer him up a bit, not knowing the babies were the source of his anger.

"Ok, mom." Annie answered. "Come on, Sam!" She started to get up, but Sam tried to pull her back down.

"Sam!" She exclaimed, giving him a stern look.

"No!" He grumbled, crossing his arms and scooting further away from Grace and Annie. Annie tried to pull him into her lap, but the boy refused to move. Tears were forming in the little boy's eyes and his face was turning a deep red.

"Oh, my little boy! Come here, sweetie." Grace exclaimed, going over to pick him up, but he jumped up and ran up the stairs, Chance yelping as he followed, thinking his master was playing a game. Grace gave a hurt look to Annie, and then followed the boy up the stairs. She reached the top just as he slammed the door to his new room. Grace reached the door and knocked gently.

"Sam?" she called quietly, wanting the boy to come out on his own. She was worried, why was he acting this way? There was no answer. She tried again, and then turned the handle, only to find that her young son had locked himself in his room.

"Punjab!" She called, knowing the man could open the door for her. Punjab immediately rounded the corner, as if by magic.

"Yes, Mrs. Warbucks?"

"Punjab, could you open Sam's door please? He has locked himself in."

"Of course." Replied Punjab, and with a gentle flick of his wrist, the door opened. Grace entered and walked over to sit next to her only son, who was on the edge of his bed, crying softly. Giving him a hug, she asked:

"What's wrong, my little boy?"

"I…I not baby no more…" He hiccupped, his tears starting to subside.

"Oh, Sam." Grace laughed, pulling her son onto her lap. "You'll always be my baby boy."

"I...I will?" He snuffed, looking into his mother's cheerful face.

"Of course." She replied, kissing him on the head. "Now, do you want to go meet your new sisters?"

_**Cowboyheroescopsandrobbersglamourandstrifebiggerthanlifesittinginthedarknesswhataworldtoseeletsgotothemoviesannieyouandme**_

Life settled slowly back to normal, though with much less sleep for everyone. Annie was now gone from home a lot. She had been studying dance since she was ten, and she was so accomplished, she was doing shows on Broadway. Oliver and Grace were so proud of her. She had worked very hard to reach her dream, just as Oliver had done in the stockyards as a young boy and Grace when she started working for Oliver. Sam still got jealous sometimes, but he was much better with the girls, running over to their cradles to kiss them on their heads.

Grace made her way carefully down the stairs, holding Lilly, while Annie was following behind with little Molly. Oliver was gone for a week on a business trip, and everyone missed him terribly. In the six years that they had been together, Oliver had not been away for longer than a day or two. The house seemed much larger without him there, even with all the servants in the house, and the children to take care of. Sam was sick at the moment, so he was in his room, sleeping. Annie finally had the family she had always wanted, and then some.

"Mom," Annie started, shifting Molly in her arms. "Are you happy?"

Grace looked over at her, rather surprised by Annie's question. "Of course I am, Annie, why would you ask me that?"

"I don't know. Just because I'm happy. Just making sure everyone else feels the same."

Grace laughed. Annie may be sixteen, but she still was a child in some ways. "Well, I think everyone is quite happy, with the exception of our sick little boy up there." They continued downstairs to the breakfast table. Yes, everyone was happy.


End file.
